Heartbeat
by BadassGenius
Summary: So, this is just an happy fiction to celebrate my 20th story on this site. Of course, it had to be an Addek story. Derek does something unexpected to get Addison's attention. Set in the past. Further details inside. Dedicated to all my readers!


**Fandom:** Grey's Anatomy  
**Character: **Addison & Derek  
**Rating:** K  
**Status**: Complete  
**Disclaimer : **Characters and show belong to Shonda Rhimes. Title of the fiction belongs to Scouting for Girls.  
**Author's Note: **So, this is just an happy fiction to celebrate my 20th story on this site. Of course, it had to be an Addek story. Dedicated to all my readers who always find some time to read and review my fics. Seriously guys, it means a lot to me. Anyway, the plot is this. We all know that Derek Shepherd is good at singing but he's also shy when it comes to women. With the help of Mark, he does something unexpected to get Addison's attention. Set in the past. & Listen to the song "Heartbeat", you'll love it.

**Heartbeat**

It was a Thursday like many others. Running down the hospital's halls, checking on patients, performing easy general surgeries. The life of an intern was hard and Derek Shepherd did know it. His days were all the same but there was one thing that kept him holding on. Actually, it was one person. The beautiful redhead he met in Med School but he never had the courage to ask out.

Addison Montgomery was a brilliant intern and everybody loved her. She was outgoing, funny to be around, she loved to joke and she was beautiful. Being an intern was hard but she didn't care because she used to look at the biggest picture: her dream of becoming a Neonatal Surgeon.

That Thursday, Derek felt particularly happy because he had the chance to scrub in with Addison and to have lunch with her. They used to spend a lot of time together, especially in Med School, and they always had fun. While eating their sandwiches, Derek couldn't help but staring at her like she was a Goddess. Her beautiful red hair loose on her shoulders, her amazing smile, her sparkling eyes, her contagious laugh. Everything was perfect. She was perfect. He couldn't wait any longer to ask her out but when he opened his mouth to talk, Addison's pager rang and she had to leave. And he stayed there, alone, thinking that maybe they just weren't meant to be together.

Mark Sloan knew how his best friend felt about that hot redhead chick and, suddenly, an idea came to his mind. At first, Derek wasn't really sure if it was a good idea or not but he came to the conclusion that he had to try.

It was evening and both Addison and Derek's shifts came to an end. She went to the lockers room to change her clothes while he caught up with Mark for the last details. Everything was ready, he was ready.

Addison was walking to the hospital's main door when she heard somebody calling her name. She turned over and saw Derek. She smiled, thinking that that guy was really one of a kind.

Derek smiled at her, thinking that that girl was the most beautiful human being ever. Summoning up all his strength, he started to speak, ignoring the Medical Staff who was actually working.

_Am I alone in your heart?_

_Have I hope with your heart?_

_She's such a teaser, she's such a star._

_Give me a reason or give me a chance._

_Am I alone in your heart, or am I alone…?_

_It tears me apart._

Addison looked at him, quite embarrassed. She just shrugged and chuckled nervously.

_Doing all I can do, just to be close to you._

_Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat._

_Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse._

_Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat._

_Give me an evening, or give me a night._

_I'll show you the time, of your life._

_I'll walk you home safe, from the dark._

_I'll give you my jacket, I'll give you my heart._

_But she won't come dancing tonight, she's having the time of her life._

Derek was standing in the middle of the hall, singing his heart out. And he was so damn good at that.

_Doing all I can do, just to be close to you._

_Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat._

_Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse._

_Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat._

_I skip a heartbeat for you_

His eyes were shining, his voice was sincere and his hands were shaking.

"Is this your way to ask me out?" Addison burst out laughing.

"Addison, every time that we meet I skip a heartbeat. Really" he sighed "I thought you'd-"

"Shut up and kiss me!" she exclaimed, running into his arms.

"I guess this is a yes" he giggled and kissed her.

"Yes, nerdy" she nodded, finding her way into his mouth.

Their tongues met and started dancing together in perfect sync. Everybody in the hall clapped their hands, happy for the new couple. The future Golden Couple. The future Shepherds.


End file.
